Drabble Meme: Flowers for You
by snooperj
Summary: HikaruxKaoru. Hikaru pulls Kaoru along with him to a flower shop to get flowers for Haruhi. How does Kaoru react to this gesture when the feelings he has for his brother start to make themselves known?


Drabble: Flowers For You

Summary: Hikaru pulls Kaoru along with him to a flower shop to get flowers for Haruhi. How does Kaoru react to this gesture when the feelings he has for his brother start to make themselves known? [HikaruxKaoru]

Requested by: KyoxTohru1

Note: Ouran is not mine. XD

* * *

In a flower shop 10 minutes away from their house, the Hitachiin twins' limousine parked itself in front of the establishment.

"I still don't know why we couldn't just walk here instead of having to take the limo," Kaoru complained as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"10 minutes is still a long way away and we have places to go where I don't want us perspiring for," Hikaru fired back with a grin. "Now come on, let's take a look around," he suggested, pulling his twin brother inside.

The twins were greeted by a large amount of colorful flowers sorted together by such a category, the labels indicating the type of flower was contained in each barrel. Hikaru's keen eyes scanned the place where a few other customers were looking around in interest.

"Roses… Roses… Kaoru, help me look for roses!" Hikaru complained over his shoulder while searching through the labels.

Kaoru watched his twin with a frown on his lips. He had seen that eager look time and again; one that Hikaru would save when it came to matters with one Haruhi Fujioka. _'She seems to be the one always on your mind…'_ he thought to himself with an inward sigh.

"AHA!! I found them!" Hikaru exclaimed, stirring Kaoru from his train of thought as the older twin pulled Kaoru to the side where an aisle of roses was perched. "Which ones should I get, Kaoru?" he asked out loud. "Red's too cliché and yellow doesn't put the point across," Hikaru began to point out to himself, stroking his chin.

"It's for Haruhi again, isn't it?" Kaoru asked suddenly, catching Hikaru off-guard and turned to him.

"Wha?"

Kaoru looked away, hurt evident in his eyes. "It's always 'Haruhi this' and 'Haruhi that'… Sometimes I wish you were more clear as to who you _really _liked_…_" Kaoru whispered.

"…Kaoru…"

Kaoru shook his head. "I stepped away when you were becoming more insistent of wanting Haruhi to return your feelings… because I guess that's something we can't end up arguing over…" the younger began to explain, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "But in the end, I…"

Hikaru, his full attention now on his twin, took a step towards him, to which Kaoru took a cautious step back. "Kaoru…?"

"With all the time we spend together… in the Host Club… Why can't you notice that it's not just an act for me anymore?!" he cried out, causing the other customers to look their way.

Oblivious of the gathering crowd, Hikaru's eyes widened. "Y…You mean that…"

Kaoru turned on his heel, his back to Hikaru. "Instead, all you concern yourself with is Haruhi…. And how to impress her…" he continued bitterly.

Feeling guilt start to form in his head, Hikaru's lips drooped significantly. "I'm sorry, Kaoru… But…"

With a shake of his head, Kaoru stopped him. "No, I understand completely. It's better if I didn't join you to see Haruhi today. I'm heading home!" he exclaimed before dashing out of the flower shop, making a dash for home, never minding the distance he had to cover.

"KAORU!!" Hikaru called out, wanting to chase after his brother but stopped in his tracks before letting him go. Turning to the other customers, the twin apologized for the inconvenience with a bow before returning to the roses. _'What should I do…'_ he thought to himself forlornly before his eyes settled on a bed of white roses.

----

Kaoru panted after running four blocks, leaning back on a street lamp to catch his breath. _'Stupid Hikaru…'_ he thought to himself.

"Kaoru!!"

The said boy looked around and saw their limo driving up to him, Hikaru's head popped out from the rear window. "What are you doing? Won't you be late?" he asked pointedly.

The limo parked as Hikaru got out. "I'm not meeting Haruhi today," he explained.

"Why not? Weren't you going to confess to her?" Kaoru asked heatedly.

Hikaru smiled softly before reaching inside and pulled out a bouquet of white roses. "Not to her… To _you_…" he answered, holding out the flowers to his twin brother.

Speechless, Kaoru could only stare at the flowers as he took them gingerly.

"I… didn't realize it… But Haruhi may well be in love with Tamaki by now… But you, Kaoru… You will always be there for me… forever… So I… I want to tell you…" Hikaru tried to explain, not failing to fidget here and there while doing so.

Kaoru's lips curled into a smile. "I love you too," he answered without waiting for his twin to finish, stepping closer, tipping his chin and pressed his lips to Hikaru's in a chaste kiss before pulling away. "Thank you."

Hikaru blushed before turning away, gesturing sheepishly to the limo. "Can we… go home now?" he asked.

Kaoru chuckled. "I hope you don't plan to take things to the next level _already_, Hikaru," he teased.

"O-Of course not!!" Hikaru defended, but Kaoru knew better and eagerly got into the limousine with his twin and now, lover.

**OWARI**


End file.
